Cura
A few days later, upon request by Katrina herself, the gang decided to have a picnic together, awaiting her arrival and Reia sit next to a tree for relaxation. Angela: Reia, you should watch your shoulder more often. Reia: I know, you're right. I'll be careful. Anyhow, it's nice to have some time off together. (That dream.. Is she...trying to say something to me?) Kiva: I agree. Angela: I'm sure Katrina has the flowers we asked for.. Kiva: Yeah. Genis: We may have heard her name a few times, but who is Katrina? Terra: Well, from what I heard, she's the only family relative of Baltus Van Tassel, the richest farmer in the countywide area. Genis: Whoa.. Kiva: Yeah, is that why she requested us to decorate the Halloween party? Reia: Part of it. Ratchet: What do you mean, 'part of it'? Reia: Well, when we battle Drako back in Riverton, most of the time zones are heard about us. Not just Castle of Dreams or Hill Valley, but countless others too. Kiva: Wow.. Clank: That must be why we have new members in this team. Presea: Correct. Many in our greatest debt in a hour of need, like Katrina. Kiva: Totally. - Suddenly, a carriage came to the park with Katrina and her father inside. Most of the men, around the park except for the gang, go crazy about her arrival. She pick one place to another to find a picnic spot. She even pass through Ichabod to pass the time and find a spot near the gang's picnic spot. Katrina: Well, well.. What an honor to meet the heroes at last. Kiva: Thanks. Katrina: I have brought what you asked for, miss Reia. - From her basket, Katrina takes the chamomile flowers and present them. Angela: Wow.. Kiva, that's the flowers we need for your upgrade! Kiva: Yeah, you're right. - Katrina handed the flowers to Reia and Kiva touched them. She summoned her Keyblade and it glowed for a short time. Reia: Your 'Cure' spell is upgraded to 'Cura'. It repairs more wounds than level 1. Kiva: Sweet! Terra: Why don't we put that spell to the test? Reia: I appreciate it, Terra, but the party is more important. Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Gosh.. Presea: Why worth the wait, Reia?? Reia: If my shoulder gets worse, Kiva can use the spell. But, now is not the time. Kiva: Reia has a point. Ratchet: Really? Presea: Indeed. Her shoulder is starting to heal. Katrina: I see. Then, I wish to see the plans for the party. Reia: Sure, here. - Reia handed over the plans to Katrina. Katrina: Thank you so much. Do you wish to help me and papa prepare for the party? Kiva: Well, of course we will. Presea: But what about the food for the party? Katrina: Oh, don't worry about that. I have plenty of help for the food. If you can stop by my house tomorrow, that will be most grateful. Reia: Alright, Katrina. See you tomorrow. - Katrina and her dad headed back home and the gang thinks about Katrina's grace and wisdom. Presea: Katrina is much nicer than I expected. Kiva: Yeah. Raine: Indeed, even Ichabod has caught her attention as well. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: With him easily falling over heels, the students at the school will be easily unfocused. Raine: Nope, I'm afraid that won't do. Clank: I see. Since you are a professor, you can be the substitute teacher. Raine: Correct. I assure you that Ichabod will pull himself together for the time being. In the meantime, I'll see to their studies. Kiva: Okay, Raine. - During the school hours, Raine keeps the students in check while Ichabod still goes crazy with Katrina. Terra: This might be worse than I thought.. Ichabod's still have love hives over Katrina. Kiva: Well, he can't help it. Pretty soon, it'll be a love fight - a famous celebrity against an underdog teacher. Terra: Come to think of it... - Kiva suddenly grew a bit suspicious about his secret love connection to Karai or get involved with the love battle that awaits Bones and Crane. Kiva: What? Terra: Crane doesn't act this way before... Just maybe... - Terra then contacted Talwyn on the starship. Terra: Talwyn, has Katrina somehow gotten Catwoman's charm? Talwyn: The charm is destroyed, but the scent was traced and pick up by her father. It must've match the other colognes in the eastern borders. Kiva: So, no charm in here? Talwyn: Basically, no. The cologne is very rare and has to be delivered from Europe manually. But don't worry though, it's in safe hands within Katrina's manor. Kiva: Well, that's good. Terra: Thanks, Talwyn. Is there..something you wish to ask me about? Kiva: Well, do you..still love me? Terra: Huh? Why ask that question so suddenly? Kiva: Because it's just like Swan Lake all over again... I don't want to repeat our mistakes back then. Terra: I see. I still love you, no matter what. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - Terra smiles as the group headed back to the hotel. Category:Scenes